Nick: Amigo o Enemigo
by Cyborg004
Summary: "Por ley general cada animal carnívoro o de la familia depredadora deberá portar un collar neutralizador, a partir de los 10 años cada cachorro deberá portar con este collar" ( se aceptan sugerencias )
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Atrápenlo!—dijo la sombra— ¡no dejen que se escape!- varias sombras lo seguían, un crimen, una casa quemándose y un supuesto criminal, solo era un depredador, y todos creían que él era el culpable, solo era un chico de 10 años, su familia asesinada, solo quedaba el, un zorro con la mala fortuna de nacer depredador, nadie le creía que esa casa se quemaba cuando el pasaba por ahí, nadie le creería que el solo quería ayudar a buscar sobrevivientes, solo a lo lejos pudo ver a un conejo observando como lo culpaban a él.

( 2 días antes)

Feliz cumpleaños hijo- un zorro con un traje sencillo de color azul traía una caja entre sus patas, mientras tanto una zorra con un vestido sencillo salía a recibir a su marido, ambos sabían que el momento había llegado, ese destino cruel para los depredadores, un destino que desde hace mucho estaban destinados.

Vamos Nick, abre tu regalo- ese mismo día los de registros de Foxville le dieron un collar al señor Wilde, ese día su cachorro cumplía 10 años y debían seguir el protocolo o atenerse a las consecuencias

Cuando el pequeño Nick abrió esa caja de regalo, el esperaba un avión de juguete o quizás ese pequeño auto rojo que había visto en la juguetería, mas nunca imagino encontrase con ese horrible collar, a pesar de vivir con pocas comodidades en cada uno de sus cumpleaños sus padres le regalaban algún juguete pequeño pero al parecer este collar guardaba un secreto y no solo por la pequeña luz que emanaba de un LED, había visto a sus padres en varias ocasiones con un collar parecido más nunca supo la razón de aquel accesorio.

Fue su madre quien le puso el collar y fue ahí donde todo cambio, ahora ya no era un cachorro sino más bien un joven zorro, un depredador, tenía que acostumbrarse al rechazo de las presas, a las malas miradas y a que la mayoría desconfiara de el solo por ser un zorro.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Atrápenlo!- era lo único que escuchaba, mis patas corrían a todo lo que podían, pero tarde o temprano me cansaría, también estaba llenado al límite de FoxVille la grava me indicaba que estaba cerca de un barranco, ese era el límite de lo que una vez llame hogar-

Lo tenemos señor, no podrá escapar

Si bien FoxVille estaba cerca del mar tan peligroso por la fuerza que traía consigo, ese día llovía fuerte y la fuerza del mar aumentaba conforme pasaba la lluvia, aun siendo un cachorro Nick corría no solo por su vida, él era inocente pero los depredadores siempre serian culpados.

Nick estaba acorralado, solo tenía dos salidas, entregarse a la policía y ser ejecutado o bien saltar hacia el mar y cosa que no se lo pensó dos veces, sin más ni menos, salto, algún día probaría que las presas también eran criminales, algún día probaría que los zorros eran animales en los que se podía confiar.

Lo último que supo de sí mismo es que llego al acantilado, era ahora o nunca, él no se dejaría atrapar y sin pensarlo se arrojó al mar, los policías sin importarles nada comenzaron a disparar pero la lluvia y la noche desviaban las balas.

(Nick)

Mi cabeza me duela mucho y casi no siento mi cuerpo pero es una voz la que me llama y con gran esfuerzo abro mis ojos solo para encontrarme con una zarigüeya una muy anciana zarigüeya.

Veo que aun sigues con vida pequeños, vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean aquí y te lleven- un oso polar me carga ya que no tengo fuerzas para caminar.

Una camioneta muy lujosa nos espera y es cuando me doy cuenta que esto no es arena sino piedra lisa, era una verdadera suerte que solo tuviera el cansancio en mi cuerpo, otro oso polar carga a la anciana y es quien entra primero a la camioneta y enseguida el oso que me carga me acomoda cerca de la anciana, me dan unas pocas mantas para que entre en calor, siento tanta pena de mí mismo ya que mi pelaje esta mojado y desprende el típico olor a mojado también mi ropa esta arruinada, quizás haya golpeado algunas rocas y mi ropa me haya protegido, los demás osos entran y para sorpresa mía tanto ellos como el chofer y hasta la anciana llevan el mismo collar que yo , pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué significa tener un collar? Que yo recordara en FoxVille habían algunas familias de presas y ninguno llevaba un collar, también los policías que algunos eran rinocerontes, elefantes y uno que otro búfalo tampoco lo llevaban.

¿A dónde me llevan?- mi voz aunque débil la anciana me escucho claro

A donde puedes ser libre, te quedaras conmigo, anoche vi las noticias en vivo y eres el zorrito que ellos buscan, no dejaremos que te atrapen, ahora serás parte de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo el mismo oso polar volvió a cargarme, el otro oso iba delante de nosotros y nos llevaron hasta un elegante comedor, el oso me dejo en una silla y la anciana mando traer comida para mí incluso un poco de sopa de verduras.

Debes reponer fuerzas- la anciana se tomaba demasiadas molestias por un zorro fugitivo, pero un sin fin de preguntas llegaban a mi mente ¿Qué es lo que pasaría conmigo? Aunque la anciana me dijo que ella cuidaría de mí una pequeña parte de mi quería regresar a FoxVille pero aunque sabía que ya nadie me esperaba allá al menos quería mis cosas personales.

A partir de hoy me llamaras abuela, yo seré la responsable de tu educación, aquí entendemos lo que es el dolor y el rechazo por parte de las presas.

Abuela ¿Por qué nos odian tanto? Y este collar ¿Por qué solo nosotros?

Fue hace tiempo mucho antes de que la ley dictara esta condena eterna, depredador y presa convivían mutuamente pero sabes bien que en esta vida no todo es bonito, fueron los pandilleros los que nos condenaron, fueron dos bandos uno de presas y otro de depredadores, ambos solían pelear por el territorio, fue un tigre y una cebra a las que les toco pelear para decidir de quien sería ese territorio, en una mala jugaba del bando de los depredadores el tigre logro herir con una navaja a la cebra dejándola moribunda, el tigre al quitarse la sangre que tenía en su pata logro probar la sangre de la cebra, a pesar de que hemos evolucionado nuestros instintos siguen latentes, aún no hemos olvidado el dulce sabor de la carne o de la sangre, el tigre quiso mas sangre y fue ahí que se dieron varios asesinatos por parte de esos pandilleros, eran tantos los crímenes a las presas que la policía no tuvo otra opción que usar paralizadores pero algunos depredadores eran más fuertes y fue ahí que el presidente contrato a los mejores ingenieros para que crearan un nuevo paralizador y ese fue el nacimiento del collar paralizador, ahora si tratas de atacar a una presa este collar te dará una descarga de 220 votls ( nota: este voltaje es suficiente solo para calmar animales como toros o caballos salvajes, no los lastima).

Y no hay alguna forma de que nos quiten esto

Solo existe una pero nadie lo ha logrado, quizás intentado pero han fallado, la única opción es que una presa confié en ti y que pruebe que no atacaras a otra presas.


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca sabes el motivo por el cual te odian, solo basta con decir que un depredador es malo y todos las presas la creen a la primera, sufrí mucho durante mis primeros días de escuela, eran pocos los depredadores que había en esa pequeña escuela a excepción de un lobo de pelaje tan blanco como la misma nieve y de una zorra de pelaje gris y de cola totalmente negra así como sus patas y manos, todos los demás se apartaban de nosotros como si de un momento a otro se nos antojara un aperitivo, era muy lógico que eso no pasaría y de ser así estos malditos collares nos darían una buena descarga eléctrica.

En la hora del descanso solía apartarme para tomar mis alimentos pero el lobo y la zorra al parecer se conocían, el tiempo que pasaban juntos y las bromas que solían hacerse, fue la chica quien me vio y le dijo algo a su acompañante, no quería ser grosero pero prefería estar solo a estar con alguien, la abuela había dicho que ir a la escuela sería bueno para mí y lo que menos quería era decepcionarla.

"Hola chico, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí contigo?"- aquella chica y su acompañante estaban justo a mi lado, realmente debía estar tan concentrado en mis pensamientos como para no darme cuenta cuando venían hacia mí.

"claro"

"que grosera soy, mi nombre es June y él es mi hermano Julián"

"pero si ustedes…..son diferentes"

" y esa es la razón por la que nos odian aún más" – la voz del lobo aunque aún era cachorro sonaba más como la de un joven lobo, entendía lo que era la discriminación y lo supe por las malas, solo bastaron unos días para darme cuenta el miedo que causaba mi familia en FoxVille, aunque era un pueblo para zorros, lobos y demás carnívoros de la familia canina hace poco habían comenzado a llegar presas como llamas, caribúes e incluso conejos, según nuestro alcalde esa era buena oportunidad para convivir en armonía con otras especies, y esa había sido una mala idea, el crimen había aumentado y los depredadores habíamos pagado el precio.

Después de esa pequeña charla habíamos regresado a nuestra aula para terminar nuestras clases, habíamos ido a casa juntos e incluso nos dimos el lujo de pasar a una dulcería para una golosina, creía que era el comienzo de una amistad que compensaría mi soledad, que equivocado estaba, al día siguiente pensaba en invitarlos a mi casa puesto que le había pedido permiso a la abuela para llevar amigos, ese día al llegar a nuestra aula la profesora anuncia que June y Julián ya no asistirían más a la escuela, ellos junto con sus padres habían sido arrestados, al parecer el padre fue culpado de asesinato, creía que era cosa del destino, la soledad a la que estaba condenada desde la muerte de mis padres, era tan injusto para los depredadores, ser culpados de crímenes que podrían haber cometido las presas, eso me recordaba el incidente de FoxVille , una vez más me recordaba que tenía que ser fuerte y que algún día esperaba las cosas cambiaran para bien.


End file.
